Drunken Mistake or Fate Spuffy
by Shirtyyy
Summary: Seven 7 Buffy and spike share a drunken night together. Will there be consequences?  Should i finish it or not? Please review
1. Chapter 1

Spike kisses Buffy's neck as he carries her up stairs. He seats her down at the top of the stairs and pushes her against the wall making a big crack. (Which later on would be blamed on one of the potentials). She kisses him full of passion, oh how she had long for this how she missed it. She pulls Spike in closer as she rips of his black top. Buffy Jumps up and raps her legs around spike as he carries her to her room. Spike sets her on the bed as Buffy pulls him on top of her. She need him now, she needed this. Spike kissed Buffy's neck she could feel his hard cock against her leg. Spike stops kissing to pull Buffy's top of while she takes his pants and under wear. Spike pulls her skirt off and throws them to the floor. It had been so long for the both of them but felt so right. They both paused before they went any further, their eyes met. Buffy moaned as spike entered her feeling him inside her was like heaven.

Buffy woke up. The drunken memories of two nights ago still in her head. Neither spike nor Buffy had spoken to each other about it and avoided each other like the plague. Well at least Buffy avoided him but she had her reasons to. Spike always knew how he felt about her but it was she who always had to wonder. The potentials where off with Giles on a spirit walk in the desert and wouldn't return for days Willow and Kennedy not being in the house and god knows where they went.

Buffy lays there remembering, she remembered the first time they kissed where everything seemed so magical, the first time she gave in and they had sex together in that fallen building. The first time he told her about his soul and how he had gotten it for her. He had never wondered about how he felt for her and now she was laying there in bed thinking about all she had put him through. He deserved better than that, and he didn't deserve what was going to come next.

She slowly got up and begins walking down the corridor and to the stairs. She saw the crack in the wall. She couldn't believe how drunk her and spike had gotten. How they had talked.

Flashback:

Spike: Well looks like all the potentials are gone huh. No more stomping of little girly feet

Buffy: Yeah I get to have my bathroom for four whole days. (She said smiling)

Spike: Well pet, you know what that calls for. (Pulls two bottles of vodka from behind him)

Buffy: I'll get the shoot glasses. (Buffy smiled at him, he gleamed at her)

Spike loved these moments they shared together just them he never wanted them to end. He followed her as she headed for the kitchen and put two shot glasses on the bench. He took a stool and sat down; she did the same on the opposite side of the counter. Spike poured the drinks and handed one to Buffy.

Buffy: To the bathroom..

Spike: And a quite house (They both clinked the glasses together and downed them)

Present time:

As Buffy walked down stairs, she could hear Spike having his day fix of pig's blood. (She took a deep, long, hard breath) she knew she had to face him sooner or later and thought it's good that none's in the house to hear if there is screaming or… screaming ;). Spike turned around to look at her as she entered the kitchen. His blue eyes consumed her and she completely lost her train of thought. But spike didn't he looked at her for about five seconds and then finished off his pig's blood. He understood, she didn't want to talk about it. It didn't mean anything to her like it did him. It was her own bloody drunken mistake and he was the jerk who got burned.

Flash Back: To where they are both really tippzy

Spike: Yyou know what love, we are going to kickk the firsts ass, and it's a moron for coming up against you pet.

Buffy: Mmmmmmmm (Buffy says looking at him)

Spike: What is it pet?

Buffy: Your pretty =)

Spike: And your drunkk

They both where leaning in very close to each other over the bench there faces only about two inches apart from one another.

Present time:

Spike: Slayer (He looked at her acknowledging that she exists, then walked past her into the dining room and took at seat at the head of the table).

Buffy confused watched as he had sat down. No screaming or sarcasm, not even want to go for round two love. (What was up with him?) She thought to herself.

She sat on the opposite side of the table to spike; he looked at her again this time wonder in his eyes trying to figure her out. She looked at him the same way, they both had no idea what they were doing. It wasn't like in the old days where she would make him feel like guilty and he would pressure her to stay with him a while longer. No screaming there was nothing, just them staring at each other from across the table.

Buffy: We are friends, and there's something I really need to say? (She looked at him she saw his eye twitch a little bit and knew there was going to be some arguing that followed).

Spike: What...Friends? (His face turning from calm to a royally pissed off (Buffy looked at him she hadn't seen spike so annoyed since before he had a soul)

Buffy: I.. I

Spike: I'm surprised at you. You still don't get it. (Stands up and walks towards her, She stands from her seat, spike now half a meter from her).

Spike: I love you, where not friends, we will never be friends. Ill be in love with you until it kills us both, we will fight, shag, we will hate each other till it makes us quiver but we will never be friends. I've lived forever Buffy I just…

(Buffy lets go and just kisses him)

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Flash back:

Spike looks at Buffy over the table, (She's so beautiful) he thinks to himself, he knows how drunk they are and she will probably regret anything that happens next but he can't find the strength to tear himself away. It felt to him like he was meant to be there that this moment was meant to happen and it was going to be something wonderful. Buffy just sits there looking at his ocean blue eyes; she couldn't help but feel for spike. Even after everything that happened last year, yes they had been through a lot together, but since he got his soul back there was something about the way he made her fell. Every touch or graze when they bumped into each other sent pulses throughout her whole body and it felt good, he felt good.

Buffy went to drink some more from her shot but being so tippzy she awkwardly hit it off the table. She got of her stool and was about to slowly get down and clean in up but she felt a hand on hers. Pulses went through her whole body, she had no control she turned to see spike behind her. She kissed him. Spike being completely thrown by what Buffy was doing just stood there for a second but then kissed her back. His lips where soft, moving against hers felt right. Buffy begin kissing him harder they both know where this was going to lead, she pulls him closer to her body and wraps her arms around his shoulders. Out of breath Buffy breathes hard, she pulls him toward the door of the kitchen, misplacing her feet spike picks her up and kisses her neck. They reach the bottom of the stairs. ( End of all flash backs)

Present time:

Buffy kissed spike after his speech. She didn't know why but if it shut him up and helped her think for a second why not. Buffy still had no idea what she was going to do about the hell mouth being all wonky, and all the strange things that had been happening lately. Everything seemed to have no boundaries anymore and that scared her because anything was possible. What was she doing to do? Nothing made any sentence to her at the moment.

Spike kissed her back, every touch felt amazing to her. But what was she doing did she love him? It had been so long since she asked herself that very question but she honestly didn't know, and how was she going to tell him the darkest secret that lies beneath her.

There where voices behind the door, Buffy could hear Giles complaining about how the Potentials should show more respect for men of his figure. Buffy and spike separated, Buffy saw him walk to the basement door he looked at her for a second then disappeared.

(The Door Opens)

Giles: Oh Buffy, next time you're taking them and ill do what you would usually do.

Buffy: Doubt it (She says under her breath)

Giles: What was that?

Buffy: Nothing, how was the trip?

Vi: It was fun we gotto eat marshmallows and sing camp fire songs, Giles was telling us stories of the "old days". (She said smiling)

(Buffy looked at him with her eyebrows tilted upward)

Sarah (Another potential): Are you kidding it was bloody boring.

(Giles starts talking to the potentials)

Buffy tuned out and slowly walked toward the basement door. They had to figure this out sooner or later, she had to tell him what was on her mind. She had to tell somebody what was happening or she would go insane with her self-doubt. She reach the door, Buffy felt an icy chill run down her spine, things were about to change and she didn't know if that was a good thing. She could feel the secret bubble inside her; she had to tell him she had to so she knew what was going to happen with them.

She opened the door and started to walk down the stairs she saw him in his cot looking at her, he stood up as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs. His blue eyes dazzled her like they always do, he was leaning away from her and Buffy knew he wanted to talk.

Spike: Buffy i…

Buffy: Wait I really need to say something and this is going to be difficult for me ok.. (Tears in her eyes)

Spike moved closer to her he hated seeing her cry; he wrapped his muscley arms around her. Buffy began to cry harder, she didn't know how she was going to even tell him, I mean how can you tell someone least of all spike that you were going to have his baby.

To be continued….

(Please review)… =)


	3. Chapter 3

Spike held Buffy as she cried, he was worried about her. (Was this all because of him? He knew that he should have walked away that night how could he be so stupid; he never wanted to hurt Buffy that was never his intention. What had he done) All these thoughts rushing through his head. He held her tighter trying to stop her from crying, it worked.

Buffy: Sppikke.. (She said still teary eyed and snuffle)

Spike: You don't have to say anything; I get it and its ok. I mean bloody hell I'm an idiot. I should of known after all this time that you didn't feel the same way about me. You don't have to pretend ill get over it. Well I won't but..

Buffy: Spike! (Getting a little impatient)

Spike: I'm sorry I just don't have any idea what your going to say and it's just making everything bloody..

Buffy: SPIKE!

(Spike looks at her confused, he had no idea what was about to happen)

Buffy: I need to tell you something, I don't know quite how it happened I just..

Spike: Yeahh? (Now he was getting impatient, by his and her ramblings)

(Buffy shoots him a dark stare)

Buffy: The other night was amazing ok, you where amazing (Spike looks all smug)I know I was drunk but I am glad we, me and you… Well yeah. But something happened, I don't know if it was because of the hell mouth or because right time right place, but I, I mean. . Being the slayer I just know things and I can feel it and it maybe.. it's just not

Spike: Out with it love?

Buffy: I'm, I'm Pregnant.

(Spikes eyes go wide, and his pale face even looks a little paler) He looks at her for a longer hard second and starts pacing up and down the basement. Buffy stands there she figured this would be his reaction. She sits at the foot of the stairs waiting for his reaction, every now and then when he would pause and look at her but then continue pacing again. Every moment wondering what he was thinking and also asking herself (What am I going to do, what are we going to do? Is this real? Is this part of the first evil plan? Did she love him? Would he stay with her? What is he thinking).

Spike had no idea she was going to say that, he thought she was going to give another speech about how they could never be together. That he was to evil for her and that she couldn't ever love him the way he loved her. But this, this changed everything for him.

(Buffy's pregnant, with my… with my.. kid. How did this happen? Does this mean they were going to work it out, did she love him? Oh good if he was human he would of vomited by now) Spike thought. He continued pacing up and down every now and then looking at Buffy.

Buffy: Spike i…

(Spike Continues walking)

Buffy: Spike…

(Spike Continues walking)

Buffy: Spike!

(Spike Continues walking)

Buffy: SPIKE!

Spike stops and looks at her, fear written all over his face. Buffy walks up to him and looks him in his eyes. He looks at her nervously and then puts his hand lightly on her stomach. As soon as he touched it he moved away quickly.

(Buffy looks at him in wonder, they both stare at each other, questions on both of their lips but none says a word.)

Buffy walks back to him, spike still being very sketchy. Buffy raps both her arms around his shoulders, while he puts his hands on her hips. For a second they stand there just gazing into each other's eyes and then Buffy leans in and just lightly touches his lips with hers. Vibrations spread throughout her body.

She kisses him again more passionately this time, she pulls him in closer. Spike picks her tiny body up and lays her on his cot; Buffy drags him on top of her. The kissing becomes longer and longer soon Buffy is nearly bursting for breath but she doesn't care. She slowly takes spikes top off, as he takes of hers, even the slightest movements making her hot. Spike pulls of her pants and underwear, while she takes off his. No more waiting spike drove inside of her, Buffy let out a light moan. Buffy rapped her legs around him pulling him in deeper; they never felt such a thing before it was different, better than before. Buffy tightened her thighs around his body. Spike moaned, Buffy rolled him over so she was on top, she groaned loudly, too loudly.

Spike and Buffy heard footsteps, spike slid out of her and grabbed his pants and top, he looked at Buffy who was already nearly fully dressed.

Giles opened the basement door just as they were both fully dressed.

Giles: Did you call for me?

Buffy: No… Why (She spoke out of breath)

Giles: Oh ok my mistake then..

(He closed the door to the basement)

Both Spike and Buffy looked at each other, lucky Giles didn't come any further downstairs Buffy realised she had her top on backwards. She quickly fixed it as spike sat down on the cot.

He looked at her still full of questions, and what just happened couldn't of helped that much.

Spike: Buffy, What, how,

Buffy looked at him it was the first time spike had said anything remotely related to the fact that she had just told him she was pregnant.

Buffy: I don't know how, I just know.

Spike: How can you just know, maybe you are just bloated or something?

Buffy: Spike, that's not how it works.

Spike: It should (He muttered)

Buffy: what was that?

Spike: Nothing, Its just I need to know something ok..

Buffy: Ok ask me anything?

Spike: How do you know?

Buffy looked at him, she knew he was freaking out about this but she didn't understand why. She thought this is what he always wanted to be close to her and now they were about to have a miracle.

Buffy: I can feel them.

Spike: Them? (His eyes went even wider)

Buffy: Yeah we are having Twins.

Spike stood up to continue his pacing up and down, but this time Buffy stopped him.

Buffy: Spike, talk to me what is wrong?

He looked at her and looked away; he didn't want to say it. She would think he was stupid or something but he had to be honest.

Spike: What if there is something wrong with them.

Buffy: What do you mean?

Spike: What if they don't have souls?


	4. Chapter 4

She looked at him, (Obviously he was freaking out) She thought.

Buffy: Spike why would you think that? (Moving closer to lightly touch his arm, as she did he quickly moved away.)

Spike: I can't have children pet, that's how it works.

Buffy: So what are you saying, that I'm a tramp and goes off and…

Spike: Well it makes more sentences to me then this (He interrupted her)

Buffy: I can't believe you.

Spike: You know what pet, trying to kill you was so much easier then this emotional crap.

Buffy: Well you know what. You just make me so mad!

Spike: Well sorry that I am worried about Whats going to bloody happen.

Buffy: I never thought you would react like this, what is wrong with you?

Spike: I dunno, this it's just

(Buffy moves closer to him, both pissed off with each other)

Buffy: Tell me and get on with it.

Spike: You're the one you made me this way, I would have never gotten a soul if it wasn't for you.

Buffy: I never asked you to.

Spike: Bollocks! I knew you would never love me unless I got one.

Buffy: Then why did you even bother?

Spike: Because I love you (He said quickly)

Buffy: Huh?

Spike: I love you (He said quietly)

Buffy: Come on spike what?

Spike: I LOVE YOU! (He nearly shouted at her)

( In the other room Giles heard and shook his head, "Spike was at it again" he thought to himself)

Buffy: Yeah well I love you.

(Spike looks at her; it was the first time she had ever told him that)

Spike: What does that mean for us?

Buffy: I don't know but we can't figure it out with both of us SCREAMING at each other can we.

Spike: Well what do you want me to say? Welcome to the planet. We all paint on our happy faces every day, when all we really want is to pound the neighbour's missus, steal his Ben Franklins, and while we're at it *not* think about the third of the world that's starving' to death.

(Taken from Angel)

Buffy: Fine, whatever.

Spike: Buffy?

Buffy: I'm sick of playing these stupid games with you, do you think it was easy coming down her and telling you?

Spike: Well the easy part was the..

Buffy: Shut up, do you think I am enjoying telling you, seeing how much you're freaking out?

Spike: I'm not freaking..

Buffy (Interrupts again): Shut up. Everything's changed for me now, how am I going to fight spike, I'll be all fat and pregnant.

Spike: Yeah, and you will be carrying my baby. Well Babies. (Buffy's eyes flash to his face as soon as he said that)

Buffy: i… I… (Spike put his finger to her lips to stop her; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in so her head was resting beneath his chin.

(They stood there for a couple minutes)

Buffy breathed in his cent, they where both terrified at what was going to happen but in those few minutes they just stood there holding each other brought them back to earth.

(Buffy pulled away from spike a little bit, her hands still resting on his shoulders and his on her hips)

Buffy: Spike Whats going to happen now?

Spike: Well I didn't really have sex ad when I went to school so I'm guessing you get fat and have a baby.

(Buffy rolled her eyes)

Buffy: Yeah I knew that part; I meant what are we going tell everyone.

(Spike pulled her into a tight hug again)

Spike: Pet, all I know is there is going to be a lot of screaming and gossiping with the potentials.

Buffy: Don't freak out ok.

Spike: Whaa..

(Buffy interrupted): If you do then I will to. I'm really scared spike.

(He pulls away from her, to the position before so he could look at her)

Spike: you have to understand something Buffy (pauses)

Spike: You're the strongest person I know. When I see your smile, tears would roll down my face if I could cry. If I had one wish it would be that you where happy. I have never been that good with touchy feelies moments I always feel like a git. But with you it doesn't matter I just want you to know how I feel about you. You changed me, I was a soulless moron before I met you, I never said thank you for that. I love you. Whatever happens next we will figure it out.. i

(Buffy kissing's him): I love you too

They both look to the stairs, spike takes her hand and they both start walking toward them. As they reach the bottom of the stairs spike turns to her.

Spike: Are you ready?

Buffy: I'm not sure; I don't think I'll ever be ready what this.

Spike: I'll be right by your side pet.

Buffy: Thank you (She starts to shake as they both start moving up the stairs)

Buffy lets go of spikes hand as she opens the basement door. They both move into the kitchen and see that Giles and the potentials where getting some tea.

(How long where they down there) Spike and Buffy both though to themselves.

Buffy: Can the potentials stay in the kitchen please; I would like to talk to the Scooby's in the dining room.

The potentials looked a little disappointed, as Buffy and everyone else made their way into the dining room. When everyone was in Buffy closed the door to the kitchen.

(The potentials in the kitchen)

Amanda: What do you think they are talking about?

Vi: Maybe it's something to do with the first, maybe we can stop it.

Rona: No it can't be that Buffy would have let us in if it was.

Sarah: Well Maybe its..

Kennedy: Shut up I am trying to listen (She had her head pressed up against the door)

Amanda: Can you hear anything?

Kennedy: Not with you talking I can't.

(The Dining room with the Scooby's)

(Xander, Anya, Giles, Willow and Dawn all gazed at Buffy and spike.)

Buffy: There is something I need to tell you all.

Xander: Is it to do with the first?

Giles: What is it Buffy (He tilted his eyebrows at Spike)

Buffy: It's not about the first it's something else.


	5. Chapter 5

(Please review, so I know if to continue or not)

Buffy: A lot of weird things have been happening lately

Giles: Well yes something very strange is happening.

Xander: Can you believe the Watcher's Council let this guy go?

(Willow and Anya Giggled)

Buffy: What I was saying is.

Willow: Did you see on the news, some woman gave birth to a snake.

(Buffy and Spike look at each other)

Anya: Yeah I heard about that, her and her husband where very shocked.

Xander: Sunnydale is really going to the crapper

Giles: yes but we still have Buffy

(Buffy becomes very white, everyone looks at her)

Buffy: I.. I.. (Faints, spike catches her before she hits the ground, and puts her onto the dining room table)

(Willow runs over to her, and puts her hand on Buffy's forehead)

Willow: She is burning up, what is wrong with her?

Xander: The first maybe?

Giles: No, she was about to tell us something.

(They all look at spike, trying to hide a guilty look upon his handsome face)

From hearing all the commotion through the door all the potentials go into the dining room to see Buffy's body lying on the table.

Kennedy: What happened?

Amanda: Is she ok?

(Giles looks to spike)

Giles: Well spike was just about to tell us.

Willow: Maybe we should take her to the Hospital?

Spike: No you can't do that..

Giles: Why not?

(He looks down at Buffy's unconscious body and mumbles)

Spike: you're really lucky you fainted you know.

Xander: Spike what is going on?

(Everyone looks to Spike)

Spike: Bloody hell, When you where all away some… Stuff happened.

Kennedy: With the first?

(Xander interrupts Kennedy): What stuff Spike!

Spike: Do they really have to be here for this (Pointing to the potentials)

Rona: Well where not leaving.

Buffy wakes up on the table still white, she sits up to see everyone looking at her in wonder. Spike holds out his hand to help her up, and Buffy climbs off the table.

(Everyone is still looking at her in wonder)

Giles: Can one of you please tell us what is going on.

Buffy: The other night, when all of you were out on that spiritual walk, and Kennedy and Willow where out to.

(Buffy looks at Spike and Whispers)

Buffy: I can't do this.

Rona: Can some please just tell us what is going on!

(Buffy Pauses for a second)

Buffy: I'm Pregnant.

Everyone went silent, Giles looked at her. His eyes went wide as he figured out what had happened. But he was to stunned to say anything to either of them.

After a couple of minutes Dawn opened her mouth.

Dawn: H-h-how, Who?

(Spike and Buffy looked at each other)

Buffy felt like all her internal organs where in a nut as everyone stared at her shocked.

Giles: How could you both be so stupid (Shouted)

Rona: What?

(Kennedy Whispers to her)

Rona: Ohh.

Dawn: Oh my god.

Buffy: It's not like we planned for this to happen.

Giles: What about today in the basement

(Buffy looked at him shocked)

Giles: I'm not as foolhardy as I look.

(Buffy looks down at her feet in shame)

Giles: I can't believe you have been so reckless.

Spike: Oii, it's not like we knew this would happen. Rupert.

Rona: Let me be sure I have this right, they had..

Anya: Yes that had extremely, self-doubting, shockingly, amazing sex together.

Buffy: Thank you Anya for putting it that way!

Giles: It's not only that, do you know how fast Slayers pregnancies go for, and with a Vampire. (Shakes his head) This could kill you Buffy.

(Buffy Looks at her feet in shame again)

Xander: Oh what now?

(Buffy looks to Giles): Well what would you say if all that stuff did happen and I was also having umm..

(Spike helps her out): Twins.

Willow: Oh Buffy.

(Kennedy whispers to Rona): Well look at Miss high and mighty now.

(Spike using his super vampire hearing turns to Kennedy and stares at her darkly)

Giles: How long ago did you too..

Buffy: Two or three days.

Giles: Potentials go to bed... NOW! (He shouted)

The potentials look disappointed again missing out on all the drama, but slowly go to bed, when they were all gone Giles stares at Buffy and Spike again.

For the seven years that Buffy had known Giles she had never seen him look so angry and disappointed in her. Even when she first told him that her and spike had been sleeping together all he did was laugh, but now it was different.

There was a knock at the door; everyone not even moving to go get it Buffy makes her way across the dining room to the door. Everyone's eyes follow her. Taking in what Giles had just told her about slayer pregnancies, it scared her. As she got to the door she took a deep breath preparing her for whatever was going to happen next. She put her hand on the door handle and twisted it.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Keep Reviews coming still not sure if I want to finish)**

(Buffy opened the door but there was none there, just the cool breeze against her now hot face. After a moment she closed the door.)

Buffy: Did the rest of you hear that?

Giles: Don't change the conversation,

Spike: Oh here we bloody go.

(He rolled his eyes at Giles)

Giles: I still don't get how both of you could have been so stupid, where you even thinking about what you were doing?

Spike: Well we were kind of drunk at the time.

(Giles looks at Buffy in complete horror)

Spike: Look… it… i… we..

Buffy: Can we talk about this tomorrow please?

Giles: Fine, but this isn't the end of the conversation (And walked away)

Xander walked passed Buffy and walked out the front door, Willow went up stairs to meet Kennedy. Anya muttered something under her breath and strolled into the kitchen. Dawn looked at Buffy and Spike, as Buffy was about to say something she marched to her room.

Buffy and Spike where both alone in the dining room now, she looked at him and walked to the front door and exited.

She had to get out of there, tears started to swell up in her eyes. She was nearly at the road when Spike caught up with her. He light grabbed her arm to stop her from walking.

Buffy: What now?

Spike: I can't let you go off by yourself now can I pet?

Buffy: I'll be fine (She said pulling away from him and walking in the general direction of the cemetery)

Spike: Yeah with the fainting and the fever?

Buffy: Fine come with me then.

(They walked next to each other for several minutes before one of the said anything, now where at the cemetery)

Spike: Slayer, are you ok?

Buffy: Let's just go kill something.

Buffy and spike walk around for awhile but ironically the cemetery is completely dead, well for tonight anyway.

(Buffy stops and turns her body to spike; he looks at her oddly and does the same)

Buffy: What does this mean?

Spike: Pet?

Buffy: I can't keep up, and I can't back down. What are we?

Spike: Of all the things I believe in there's just you, Buffy, Slayer I've got my heart set.

Buffy: I'm scared.

Spike: Everyone gets scared, we will fight the first and..

Buffy: no not that, well yeah that but also, Giles, everyone, and the potentials. The way they looked at me.

(Spike looks away): You're ashamed, of me.

Buffy: No. (She lightly grabs spikes face in her hand and turns his head to face her. She moves in so they are very close together)

Buffy: All the things that I want to say, isn't coming out right.

Spike: You've got my head spinning Summers

(He said while rapping his arms around her hips and pulling her in closer)

Buffy: D-d-don't (Spike began to release her from his hug) don't let me go.

(Spike gazed down at her. Buffy was biting her lip and looking up at him. He knew that look all too well.)

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him, and then pulled away just as quickly, like Spike knew her, she knew that he couldn't resist.

Spike picks her up and prompts her on a thick tomb stone, pressing his lips against hers.

_**(Back at the house Potential conversation)**_

Rona: Wow, I wonder what their kids will be like.

Amanda: Won't it be half vampire?

Vi: Yeah what if they have evil kids, how can Spike even have kids he's dead I mean.

Rona: Yeah that's the mystery of it. I knew she was screwing him. The hot sexual tension was written across their faces everytime they are in the same room together.

Amanda: How is she going to fight?

Vi: Yeah for the next couple of weeks we will be pretty much unprotected?

Rona: Ugh! That annoys me.

Amanda: Well I'm sure Spike will have to protect us

VI: Yeah if his trigger doesn't go off and kill us all.

Amanda: Wait what?

Rona: Yeah the trigger is still active.

Amanda: But he can't be dangerous can he, I mean Buffy lets us train with him.

Rona: I think I can say positively that Buffy doesn't have the best of judgement when it goes to the bleached and toothy.

(Amanda looks at her weirdly)

Rona: Spike.

Amanda: Oh.

Vi: Things are going to start getting interesting around here.

_**(Up Stairs with Willow and Kennedy)**_

Kennedy: I guess "Miss Self-righteous" Isn't as good as everyone thinks.

Willow: Kennedy, it's not as black and white as everyone thinks.

Kennedy: What because of their past? Didn't he try to rape her or something?

Willow: Where'd you hear that?

Kennedy: The Potentials, is it true?

Willow: Yes but he didn't have a soul.

Kennedy: How did he even get one?

Willow: He saw a demon, and fought for it.

Kennedy: But why? I thought vampires where all happy that they didn't have souls.

Willow: He did it for Buffy, to be with Buffy.

Kennedy: What is so special about her, I'm sorry I know she is your best friend but I just don't see it.

Willow: It's hard to explain, its Buffy. They have such a huge history it's just too complicated to even explain.

Kennedy: So the first chance she gets she goes and has sex with him.

Willow: Buffy isn't like that, but she did have sex with him. That means she has feelings for him again it wasn't just a one night stand.

Kennedy: How do you know?

Willow: Because I know Buffy.

**(Cemetery with Buffy and spike)**

Buffy and spike start to get dressed, both of them really damp from what had just happened.

Buffy: Wow, that was. (Speaking out of breath)

Spike: Amazing? Incredible? Fa-bloody-fastic?

Buffy: no there's defiantly not a word to describe what that was. (Says as putting her shoes on)

(Spike looked at Buffy in the moonlight, she looked so beautiful. He reached out and kissed her lightly on her forehead, taking an unnecessary breath in as he did so, breathing in her scent.)

Buffy smiled up at him, that little half smile she does. Spike gazed at her completely content with her, content with loving her.

Buffy looked at her stomach and smiled.

Spike: What is it luv?

(Buffy smiled up at him)

Buffy: I can feel them spike.

Spike gently put his hand on Buffy's stomach. He's eyes went big and he looked at her.

Spike: I can feel them too.

Inside Buffy's stomach one baby was lightly kicking the other.

Spike: OII! Don't make me come in there!

(Buffy looked at him oddly, spike seeing her reaction quickly said)

Spike: Oh don't worry.

Before she could say anything he kissed her, still laying his hand on her stomach. He would never have admitted it but her having his baby was the best feeling he had ever had.

They started making their way back the house.

When they got there everyone was asleep, both spike and Buffy crept up the staircase and into her room. He lay down on her bed, and she crawled in next to him kissed him lightly and drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy woke to find spike watching her sleep, his hand was resting on her stomach. She looked down and noticed how large her abdomen had gotten. She looked about four months or maybe even five, and the fact that she was having twins made her look even bigger. She moved her hands over her eyes.

Buffy: Ughh!

(Spike moved her hands of her face and took then in his arms)

Spike: I think it looks sexy (He said shyly)

(Buffy giggled)

There was a knock at her bedroom door, Buffy slowly climbed out of bed and went and opened the door. Dawn was standing there and was suddenly speechless when she saw Buffy's stomach.

Buffy: Dawn? (She said fake yawning)

Dawn: Oh, yeah, right. (Still looking at her stomach) You might want to go and get changed you have a visitor down stairs.

Buffy: Visitor?

Dawn: Just hurry up I'll be down stairs. (Dawn could see Spike lying on Buffy's bed; she made a face and made her way down stairs)

(Buffy closed the door and started getting dressed)

Spike: Whats going on?

Buffy: Apparently I have a visitor downstairs, either that or an ambush.

(Spike made a face, and spring out of bed)

Spike: I'm coming with you.

They made their way down stairs. The top Buffy was wearing made it oblivious that she was pregnant, but she didn't have any bigger clothes. They reached the bottom of the stairs. There where voices coming from inside the dining room when both Buffy and Spike turned the corner. Sitting at the head of the table was the face of someone she hadn't seen in a year. He smiled at her.

Riley: Buffy (He said smiling, moving towards her and gave her a hug)

(A low growl came from inside of Spike)

Riley: Spike (Holding out his hand to shake)

(Another low growl came from Spike)

Buffy: What are you doing here?

Riley: Well after my divorce…

Buffy: Divorce?

Riley: Yeah, I quit it was too hard seeing her each day. Then a friend told me that the hell mouth was a G8716

Spike: A what?

Riley: Basically that it opened, so I came here to give a helping hand. I was here last night but I heard a whole lot of screaming so I stayed in a hotel for the night.

(He looked down at Buffy's stomach)

Riley: Buffy, are you pregnant.

(Hearing some voices the potentials started coming into the dining room)

(Buffy looked down at her stomach, and scratched her head)

Buffy: Yeah long story.

(Spike rapping his arm around her)

Spike: Yeah I did the deed.

Buffy: Apparently not that long.

Spike and Riley stood there glaring at each other.

Riley: Really, I thought "vampires" couldn't have children.

Spike: Well guess so.

(Both still glaring at each other)

(Kennedy whispers to Willow)

Kennedy: Who's that?

Willow: Riley Buffy's ex

Kennedy: Why does it seem so much more complicated than just that?

Willow: Trust me it is (She held Kennedy's hand and smiled)

(Rona walks into the room)

Rona: Who's that? He's cute (Asks Kennedy)

Kennedy: Buffy's ex

Willow: You really like to gossip don't you?

Kennedy: Yeah kind of.

(Spike speaks over them)

Spike: You realise I can hear everything you are saying right?

(Rona Blushes)

Buffy: Well not that this isn't fun but I have 3 to feet here (Walks to the kitchen)

Riley: Three?

Spike: She's having twins.

Riley: Right.

(Spike glares at him)

Spike: Now what's your real reason for being here?

Riley: I just told you (He glares back at spike)

Spike: Bollocks!

Riley: Do we have a problem? (Moving closer to Spike, tensing his muscles and moving his hand into a fist)

Spike: Oh we have a big problem!

Riley: Want to take this outside?

Spike: Do you think I am dumb enough for that?

Riley: Well..

(Spike punches him in the face, knocking him to the floor. Riley gets up and goes to hit spike)

(Buffy remerges from the kitchen and drops her plate of food)

Buffy: What is going on here?

Spike: He started it.

(Riley goes to hits him, knocking spike to the floor)

Buffy gets a stabbing pain in her stomach and drops to the floor.

Buffy: Ugh (Screams)

Spike rushes over to her and picks her up into his arms and moves to put her upstairs on her bed.

(The Scooby's follow along with Riley.)

Spike: Are you ok?

Buffy: I don't know, that really hurt

Giles: Might have been a contraction due to stress, well done you two. Not even here five minutes Riley.

Buffy: I would like to talk to Riley.. Alone

(Spike goes to complain, but Buffy gives him a look and he leaves, along with the Scooby's)


	8. Chapter 8

Spike storms down the stairs and swiftly goes into the basement. Willow follows him.

Willow:I knew it! I knew it! Well, not in the sense of having the slightest idea, but I knew there was something I didn't know.

Spike looked at her oddly.

Willow: I knew that you and Buffy where going to one day, make with the snuggles.

Spike: Uh-huh and you have been so supportive of her lately.

Willow: She didn't give me enough time to process. She just dumped this huge thing on me and expected me to deal. I just thought she would talk to me about it, if she thought something was going to happen.

(Spike sat down on the bottom steps of the basement)

Spike: Can you think about what she is going though? The choices she will have to make, and then that bloody solider…

Willow: We aren't talking about the Babies are we?

(Spike stands up begins to pace up and down the basement floor)

Willow: Think you might want to calm down for a …

Spike: No.

Willow: Ok ill be here if you need to talk…

Spike Interrupts: What do you think she wants to talk to him about?

Willow: i…

Spike Interrupts: What a git coming back here I ought to (Makes choking motions with his hands)

Willow: Spike I think…

Spike Interrupts: I never knew what she saw in him. Hes to prim and proper.

Willow: Yeah I guess..

Spike Interrupts: And another thing

Willow: Will you let me talk!

(Goes all dark eyed and vainny for a second, then after getting his shocked attention returns to normal)

Willow: I think she would just want to talk to him Spike, it's not like anything is going to happen. You have nothing to worry about.

(Spike looks at her and looks away)

Spike: But what if...

Willow: Yeah?

(Spike still looking away)

Spike: What if the only reason she is with me is because she is pregnant?

Willow looked at him and had no idea what to say she just looked at him and didn't say a word. After about ten seconds spike replied.

Spike: Yeah that's what I thought.

Willow: Spike she…

Spike held up his hand to stop her from speaking, and then continued his pacing up and down the basement, waiting to find out what Buffy spoke to Riley about.

**(Up stairs in Buffy's bedroom)**

Buffy: Riley Whats the real reason you came back to Sunnydale.

(He looked at her, not surprised by her response)

Riley: My team was coming here to stop the first, including Sam. The first appeared to each of them. Long story short you wouldn't believe the kinds of things the first can make people do. Everyone was affected but me. The first told me to bring you a message. That it's coming, and there is nothing you can do to stop it.

Buffy looked dead ahead, when was she going to live a normal live or maybe this is what was normal to her now.

Riley: You ok? (He put his hand on her forehead)

Riley: You're burning up!

Buffy: No I have had that temperature since a couple days ago no biggy.

(She said feeling awkward that he was touching her)

**(Buffy thinks back to that night where Riley Caught Spike and her in bed together)**

Buffy: Tell me you love me.

Spike: I love you. You know I do.

Buffy: Tell me you want me.

Spike: I always want you.

Buffy: Shut up.

**(Present time)**

(Buffy Shudders at the thought if how it used to be with her and spike)

**(Riley Thinks back to when Buffy and he was together)**

Spike: Look at you. All afraid I'm hot for your honey.

Riley Finn: Because you are.

Spike: Well... yeah. But that's not your problem. Even if I wasn't in the picture, you're never gonna be able to hold onto her.

….

Spike: Come on. You're not the long haul guy and you know it.

Riley Finn: Shut up.

Spike: You know it. Or else you wouldn't be getting suck jobs from two-bit vampire trolls. The girl needs some monster in her man... and that's not in your nature... no matter how low you try to go.

**(Present time)**

Riley clenched his hands into a fist, he hated Spike more then he hated anything in this world ( - The first)

He never stopped loving Buffy. The night he caught Buffy and Spike in bed together ripped his heart in half. Sam soon released this and divorced him, but he loved her as well. When she died he knew he had to do something, and Buffy was the first thing that came into his head.

Riley: So you and Spike then?

Buffy: Yeah I guess so.

Riley: How did that happen anyway, the last time I saw you I thought you were just using him.

(Buffy looked away from him at that bad memory)

Buffy: That's how it started, but

Riley: But?

Buffy: he changed. We broke up, then some stuff happened (She said not wanting to go into detail) he left. When he came back he had a soul, and it's hard to explain but it's like...

Riley: You don't have to explain, it's just a bit hard for me to comprehend.

Buffy: Spikes well...

(Buffy screams, holding her stomach)

Riley: Buffy are you ok?

Spike hearing her from the basement, running up both stairs to her bedroom, as he enters he sees a lot of blood down in …. That area (Willow followed)

Spike: what happened?

Riley: I don't know, we were talking and…

(Buffy screams again)

Buffy: Something's wrong, oh god (Screams)

Spike: Willow do something?

Willow: Like what?

Spike: A spell, do a sodding spell!

Willow thinks for a moment, then races down stairs to get her spell book and supplies, then returns out of breath.

Willow: Ok, I'm going to do a magic ray though her body.

Spike: But what that hurt her?

Willow: They are killing her spike.

Spike: Do the bloody spell, I'm here Buffy, I'm here. (Buffy held his hand as tight as she could)

(Starts spell)

Willow: Ya to mo, ca nerd so of, to go ho kop jilt

Buffy goes still and her stomach doesn't change.

Spike: Did it work, I don't see anything.

Willow looked down at Buffy in shock.

Willow: It worked i can see them.

Spike: What are they doing?

Willow: One of the babies is eating her

Spike went pale and dashed to Buffy's side to hold her hand.

Willow: Buffy you're going to have to push!

Buffy didn't need to be told twice, she pushed as hard as she could, after about five minutes willow shouted stop.

In Willows hands laid the dead body of a purple girl vampire, Spike looked at it with shock.

Spike: We created that?

Buffy: Is it alive?

Willow: No, from as far as I can tell.

Spike: What about the other one is it like, a vampire?

Willow shook her head.

Willow: No, he's perfect. Looked about two months old I guess slayers do have fast pregnancies.

Buffy and Spike looked at each other in awe. He looked down at her stomach which was severely bruised, and couldn't help but feel guilty that his child had done this to her. She followed his gaze to her stomach. Buffy herself was surprised at how much damage had been done. But she lighting brought his face to hers and kissed him tenderly.

Riley looked at both of them in disgust and worked out of Buffy's bedroom. Spike saw him leave and was going to say something to him, when he saw his daughter move in Willows arms.

**(Sorry I haven't unloaded in awhile; thank you for the reviews keep them coming please :)… I would like to know what you thought of the chapter)**


	9. Chapter 9

The purple vampire soon turned its head and looked at them. Buffy's mouth dropped open at the site. Willow looked down to see the baby with its green eyes opened looking up at her smiling. She giggled and slowly turned into a pale white like Spike's skin. Buffy had tears in her eyes with her arms out stretched towards the beautiful green eyed baby with short dark brown hair.

Buffy: Uh-huh I know spike had brown hair (She thought to herself)

Willow carried the tiny creature over to Buffy, the baby girl reaching for her. Willow laid her gently in Buffy's arms, the baby smiling at her brightly with her fingers in her mouth. Spike who was in complete shock was just standing there looking at his baby girl with his girl.

The baby looked down at Buffy's bruised stomach and began to cry. Spike moved to closer to the baby and Buffy.

Spike: What wrong little one?

The baby pointed to Buffy's stomach like it understood exactly what Spike was saying to her.

Willow: Did she understand you?

Buffy: Yeah she did (She looked at Spike in surprise)

Spike: My baby (Buffy looked at him)… Our baby is a genius!

The baby reached out to touch Buffy's stomach, but she pulled her back.

Willow: No wait see what see does.

Buffy loosened the grip around her child, and she slowly started moving her hand towards Buffy's stomach. Her hand gently touched Buffy's abdomen and within seconds Buffy felt this strange sensation. Willow and Spike looked closer to the bruises, but they had disappeared. Buffy's stomach was smaller the way a woman carrying a 2 month baby is supposed to look. Buffy looked at the small baby now laying back into her arms, she was smiling again.

Willow: She can heal?

Buffy: Yeah I guess so.

Giles entered the room, to find Buffy holding a beautiful baby.

Giles: What happened, I only went out for a minute.

Buffy: Yeah I had a baby (She said smiling)

Giles: Isn't there meant to be two?

Willow: He wasn't done baking in the oven.

Buffy: She definitely isn't human.

Giles looked at her questionably.

Buffy: For one, she tried to eat my insides (Spike shuttered) then she came out purple, and changed to this pale white.

Willow: She also healed Buffy.

Giles looked at all of them in shock.

Buffy: Giles are you ok?

Giles: I must consult my books. (Within saying that he dashed out the door of Buffy's bedroom)

Buffy: Wow I haven't heard him say that in awhile.

Willow looked at Buffy and spike.

Willow: I'll give you two a minute together. (She headed downstairs)

**(Downstairs)**

Willow was at the bottom of the stairs when several Potentials, Xander, Anya and Dawn surrounded her. Riley leaning up against the door.

Dawn: What happened is Buffy ok?

Rona: Where did Giles go of in such a hurry?

Anya: It's rude that you're not telling us just letting you know.

Xander: Whats happening

(They all said at once)

Willow: Ok stop.

Anya: Well sorry.

Willow: Buffy just had a baby.

Xander: That soon?

Dawn started to head up the stairs to go see Buffy and Spike.

Willow: Hang on Dawnie I think they want some time.

Dawn stopped disappointed.

Vi: So what's the baby like?

(Willow filled them in)

**(Back upstairs)**

Buffy held the baby out to spike, but he looked away.

Buffy: Spike what's wrong?

Spike: I don't want to break her, is all?

Buffy: Trust you want break her.

Buffy held out the tiny baby again, this time spike softly held her in his arms. She was so small but fit perfectly into his musclier arms. The baby smiled as she looked up at her father, and then slowly drifted into sleep.

Buffy: No fair she didn't do that for me.

Spike not paying attention to Buffy, but still looking down at the baby they both created.

Buffy: What would you like to name her (She asked with a smile)

Spike: Whatever you want I don't mind (He said still looking at his child sleep in his arms)

Buffy was watching the way he was with their daughter she saw so much love and affection in his eyes.

Buffy: What was your mother's name?

Spike looked at her now a little surprised.

Spike: Anne.

She smiled at him.

Buffy: Then how about Sarah Anne?

Spike looked at the baby then at Buffy, he smiled at them both.

Spike: I like it.

**(Downstairs)**

Everyone is in the dining room waiting for the right time to go up and see the new addition to the house. Riley is still standing and doesn't look happy, while the potentials are gossiping and Willow is talking to the Scooby's (Giles is still not back)

Riley: I'm going up (Starts to head to the door)

Willow: Riley give them some time.

(He leans against the wall)

Dawn: It's been an hour cant we just…

Willow: No, they will come down when they are ready.

Xander: Willow's right.

Riley: I thought you hated him?

Xander: I do, but from what Willow told us about the birth I say give them some time.

Dawn: I know why I want to see the baby, but why do you?

Riley: I…

At that moment Giles came through the doors of the house.

Giles: I've got it!

Willow looked at him: Got what?

Giles: The Prophecy!

Giles headed up stairs.

The potentials headed to go with him but willow told them to stay put, and moved along upstairs with Giles.


	10. Chapter 10

(Please note some words are borrowed by "Your Guardian Angel" Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

Buffy and spike are sitting up against the head board in Buffy's room. The small baby in Buffy's arms and Spike had his long muscular arms wrapped around both of them tightly. The baby was asleep and Buffy was drifting as well until Giles opened the door into the room.

Buffy: Giles? (She said to him sleepy)

Giles: I have found a Prophecy

Spike: What Prophecy you nit (Getting annoyed that Giles interrupted him and his new family)

Buffy: Giles?

Giles: When you where with angel

(Spike growls)

Giles continues: When you where with angel, I did some reach. I thought someone had to see this coming; someone had to for see it. But the Prophecy didn't come true, even though it was a very similar case.

Buffy: Giles, I have had a baby and I am all tiredy, can you please just get out with it.

**The Prophecy**

Light will come from dark and dark will come from light (Light from dark being spike, and dark from light being Buffy). In which they find themselves drawn to each other, from years of heart shed will bring one night of true happiness, in which will create him and her. High breads.

In which she the strongest will be able to heal anyone en-souled creature. She will grow very fast.

But then there is he. They can never touch, or meet. He brings death to everyone he touches.

**(Buffy interrupts)**

Buffy: Is that why she tried to… eat me?

Giles: Yes I believe so, but in doing so she would of just been healing you at the same time. Its very lucky willow got to you in time to see what was happening.

Spike: What does the rest say?

Giles: I'd rather not.

Buffy: Please Giles?

Giles: We are going to have to kill him Buffy

Buffy: What, but, he, no.

Giles: If you give birth to him he will kill you.

Spike: How will we, stop him?

Buffy: What no (She looking at Spike) Spike we can't, he's, he's, he's our son.

Spike: Yeah but he's going to kill you.

Giles: Worse than that, he will turn you first.

Buffy: What?

Spike: Hes a vampire. (He said blankly)

Giles: Yes.

Spike: Rupert can we have a minute.

Giles and willow leave the room. Spike turns to Buffy.

Buffy: Spike don't I have made up my mind.

Spike: Buffy this thing will kill you, why do you have to be so bloody stubborn!

Buffy: You have no idea what I am going through.

Spike: So what, you going to die so your child can live. Then I am stuck here without you, with two children wondering what the hell I am doing.

(Buffy doesn't say anything and looks away from him)

Spike: Buffy please.

Buffy: Why do you even care?

Spike: Because I love you.

Buffy: Let's explore that shall we,

Spike: Ok explore away.

Buffy: When you first told me you loved me you chained me up and threaten to kill me. When I died and came back you only wanted my body.

Spike: Do you think that's all that was?

Buffy I, please let's just leave it.

Spike: No let's hold on here. (He looked at her and then looked away towards the door of Buffy's bedroom, unable to look her in the eyes) Buffy I would be perfectly happy staring across a room from you, and talking. I would be perfectly happy just holding you and watching you sleep. I will never let you fall; I wouldn't be able to stand it. I will stand up for you forever, because where else would I rather be. I'll be there through it all because, because you're my true love, my whole life please don't through that away. I don't know what I would ever do without you. Please Buffy, if you got hurt I don't know what I would do. I love you.

Buffy: I…

Spike: Please don't say it again until you mean it.

Buffy: But i… (Trying to tell him how she feels)

Spike: Buffy please (He looked her in the eyes; he could tell she was holding back tears. Spike reached out and touched her chin with his finger.)

Life, Buffy realized, is much like a song. In the beginning there is mystery, in the end there is confirmation, but it's in the middle where all the emotion resides to make the whole thing worthwhile. Buffy did love him she just had to give herself some time to prove it. Because after all they had been through Spike doubted there relationship and all she wanted to do was tell him it was all going to be ok. But she had to prove it to him first.

After a long while of staring into each other's eyes, Buffy knew what she had to do. She loved Spike. But she loved the baby inside her too, even though it was slowly killing her. Was she mental or just born to be something other than a slayer? A mum?

Buffy: Giles? (She called very loudly)

After several moments and some thudding on the stairs Giles appeared at her bedroom door.

Giles: Yes Buffy?

She took a death breath and turned her head from Spike to Giles. She knew what she had to do. Buffy looked down at Sarah in her arms, and let out a small smile before looking at Giles.

(Her smile faded)

Buffy: What would I have to do?


	11. Chapter 11

Before Giles answered her Buffy looked deeply into Spike's blue eyes, and for that moment she was lost in a memory.

The first time Buffy and Spike connected, after their big fight. He felt so good that night, and it would only be so easy for her to fall for him. But she never let herself do that, and now just over a year later here they both where with their newly born baby in their arms, and about to abort the other. She felt so dirty. Was this wrong, should she be doing this. Still looking at him she released something that never really occurred to her. How could she have a baby with spike? Her and Angel had made love but she didn't get pregnant? What was different about Spike and her? (All these questions where filling her head)

Spike also was lost in a memory but unlike hers, his was dark and twisted. He remembered the first time he saw Buffy. He remembered everything; it was like a mental image in his mind.

_**Spike sees Buffy at a table in the bronze, trying to combine school and her social life. He can't help but smile to himself. He watches her and her friends walk out onto the dance floor. He is walking through the crowd now. He can feel the heat rolling of Buffy and hitting him in the face. Her glorious scent stinging his nose. She was very young he realised He wanted to bite her then and there, but there was another feeling behind it something different from all the other slayers he had killed. There was desire, want, and confusion. He smelled the air again, god she smelt good, her scent was stronger than anyone in the room and he loved it. "If she smells, as good as she tastes I will be a very lucky vampire" Spike thought to himself. Buffy was dancing slowly to the music; he couldn't help but be turned on. **_

_**Spike: What don't you go eat something? (He said to one of his minions)**_

_**Spike never took his eyes of Buffy but he knew that his minion had taken someone outside.**_

_**Spike: Where the phone I have to call the police someone outside it trying to bite people. (He said loud enough so Buffy could hear, he saw her storm of out the door and into the alley. Spike couldn't help but smile sinisterly at what he had just done.)**_

_**He was watching her from the shadows now, he could smell her arousal. Spike knew that slayers got there rocks of by fighting demons and vampires. But not like this one. She was different and he could feel it there the air. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he waited.**_

_**Buffy hand staked the vampire; Spike stepped out of the shadows and clapped.**_

_**Buffy: Who are you?**_

_**Spike: You will find out on Saturday.**_

_**Buffy: What happens Saturday?**_

_**Spike: I kill you.**_

_**He could smell her fear though the air, he liked it.**_

Spike shook his head at the memory and then turned to Giles, who began to speak.

Giles: Willow will have to do a Spell.

Buffy: What kind of spell?

Giles: She will inflict early labour, and you will have to do the rest.

Buffy: Will he, he will?

Giles: He will be dead, but just in case you or Spike may have to..

Buffy: What kill him (Getting Angry)

Spike: Sod off.

Giles: There is no other way.

Buffy: This isn't fair, I don't, I just. I don't understand.

Giles: I know it's a very difficult time for you but you have to be strong.

(Buffy turns back to spike)

Buffy: Will you get me some water from down stairs?

Spike looks at Giles not wanting to leave Buffy. But nods and heads towards the bedroom door. He looks back at Buffy.

Buffy: It's ok.

Spike opens, then closes the bedroom down and heads down stairs to the kitchen.

Buffy: I don't understand Giles.

Giles: I know it's going to be hard but…

Buffy: No not that.

(Giles looks at her in wonder)

Buffy: Spikes dead, and I'm alive. How did I get pregnant? I don't understand. I have been with Angel and Spike. Will Spike so many times without… protection. I just don't understand why now.

Giles: I think it's very simple.

Buffy: What I just don't get it, it's impossible isn't it?

Giles: No its not.

Buffy: Please Giles explain it to me.

Giles: Hmmm, I think when you and Spike… Well yes… I think something bigger then… Sex (He coughed) Happened between you.

Buffy: Like what Giles?

Giles: Love.

Buffy: Love?

Giles: There's a legend that states anything can happen under the power of true love?

Buffy: True love?

Giles: Yes

Buffy: So what are you saying that this was fate, that him and i are what soul mates (Let out a fate laugh)

Giles: Yes that's exactly what I am saying.

Before Buffy could answer Giles Spike came through the bedroom door with water and Willow.

Spike: I figured we should do this sooner rather than later. (He said while handing the water to Buffy)

She took a big sip and but the cup of water down on her bedside table.

Buffy: Ok I am ready.

Willow: This maybe a bit intense.

Buffy: I can handle it.

Willow gazed at her best friend; she loved her so much and was so proud of her. But she knew that this was going to hurt and the thought of that nearly made her cry. But she knew she had to be strong for her best friend.

Willow: Oh yata gaha kraghh to ma wwas qua.

Buffy felt a strange kick inside of her; she let out a huge scream that echoed through the whole house. Within a second Spike was by her side holding her hand tightly.

Spike: Are you ok?

Buffy couldn't speak she just turned her and looked at him through clenched teeth.

Willow: Ok Buffy, you are going to have to push. Ok?

Buffy just nodded and pushed as hard as she could.

**(Downstairs)**

Vi: What going on upstairs?

Rona: Buffy, is popping out another Baby.

Kennedy: Yeah but they have to kill it anyway I heard Willow and Giles talking about it earlier in the kitchen.

Vi: Really what did they say?

Kennedy: Something about how the baby is a Vampire and Buffy will die if it lives inside her to long. And then something about Spike but I forget.

Amanda: Wow there is so much drama.

Vi: Poor Buffy. (She says with a sad face)

Rona: Poor Buffy? I think it serves her right.

Amanda: It can't be that simple, I heard they have this past.

Rona: Past?

Amanda: Yeah they used to be together, together before Spike had a soul.

Kennedy: Oh my, that's…

Rona: I knew miss tight ass was all prim and proper just for show.

Kennedy: Wouldn't spike just try and bit her back then?

Amanda: No he had a chip apparently, and that wouldn't let him hurt people.

**(Upstairs)**

Spike: Come on Buffy just some more push.

Buffy had tears in her eyes, but she pushed as far and hard as she could.

Willow held a small vampire, that didn't really look much of anything. It was smaller than the size of her hand. Buffy wondered how something that small could course so much pain.

Buffy: Am I going to have to… you know?

Willow: No he's already dead.

Giles walked over to Buffy's side but slipped on clothes that where lying on the floor. He stumbled and fall and reached out to the curtain to try and hold himself up but that came sown on top of him, the light shown on Spike.

Giles: Bloody hell sorry Spike.

Spike dropped to the floor but something felt different. He slowly moved his hand into the light. The light danced on his hands, but it didn't burn. He stood up in front of the light.

Again he didn't burn; Spike looked angelic in the light but also very pale with the clothes he was wearing.

Willow, Giles and Buffy all stared at him in wonder. Spike was equally shocked. He changed his face into the Vampire but he still wasn't burnt.

Sarah woke up in Buffy's arms and giggled.

Everyone's eyes looked at her.


	12. Chapter 12

Spike stood there bathed in the warm bright light of the sun, that he had fear above everything else for over a hundred years. He took a deep slow un-needed breath in, he looked around the room. Giles, Willow and Buffy all looked at him in shock, but little Sarah just kept giggling at him with such delight. "Was this really happening" Spike thought to himself. For such a long time all he wanted was to sit in the sun light and away from the dark, and now he could. It felt so surreal for him but he couldn't help but smile his boyish smile as he soaked in the glorious light of the sun. He breathed again knowing soon that they would all start questioning what was happening. But all he wanted to do was stand there in the light completely free.

After several minutes Giles finely got up the courage to say something.

Giles: I… Uh… (Which wasn't a lot)

Willow: You took the words right out of my mouth. (She replied to Giles mumblings, Willow never talking her eyes of off spikes bright body in the sun).

Giles: There… mussstt... be… Some… (He stuttered out trying to make sentence of what was happening)

Spiked breathed again ignoring the mumblings of Giles and Willow. This was the first time in over a hundred years that he felt truly warm. He looked down at little Sarah who was stilling smiling and giggling at her father. He smiled sweetly back at her, he moved over to the bed still bathed in light. He took little Sarah into his arms. She smiled at him and slowly closed her eyes against his now warm hard chest. He looked at Buffy who was stilling in shock of Spike being able to be in the sun without exploding into vicious flames.

Buffy: How can this be? (She asked looking into spikes eyes with wonder)

Spike: I don't know, Rupert?

Giles: Yes… i… um

Spike: Out with it

Giles: Well… Sarah can heal anyone with a soul, so I am guessing she healed you from the sun light so to speak.

Spike: She healed me?

Giles: She didn't make you human, but she healed what she could for you.

Spike: i… (Spike was speechless)

Spike gazed into his arms. The small infant was sleeping but she had a small little smile upon her face. He couldn't keep his eyes of off her. She was so tiny and Buffy and he created her. It amazed him. He was never much of a father figure to anyone and the whole thought of babies scared him, but strangely the thought of having a child with Buffy didn't scare him. He knew he would do all he could to protect this tiny creature that lay in his arms. He loved her from the first moment Buffy told him she was pregnant. Yes he was scared as hell but he still loved her. Spike knew this wasn't going to be easy, it was going to be really hard but he was going to fight for her and Buffy no matter what.

Buffy slowly started getting out of bed, after everyone had left and it was only Buffy, sleeping Sarah and spike in her bedroom.

Spike: How are you feeling?

Buffy: Sore.

Spike passed Sarah to her, Buffy smiled at him.

Spike: How are you feeling now?

Buffy: Better (She smiled at him)

(Sarah Hiccupped in her sleep)

Spike: What the bloody hell was that? (He asked worried)

Buffy laughed at him.

Spike: What so funny, she could be sick maybe we could take her to a doctor.

Buffy laughed at him again.

Spike: Whats so funny? (He asked Buffy again looking really worried down at Sarah)

Buffy: You, haha.

Spike: What?

Buffy: She just has Hiccups because she has been laughing a lot its nothing to be worried about.

Spike: Well… you never know (He said quietly)

Buffy: Well look at you all Mr worried (She smiled at him)

Spike: Hey! Hiccups can be deadly!

Buffy: You watch too much Greys Anatomy (She laughed again)

Both Buffy and Spike looked down at the creation they made. There was a light soft knock at the door and Willow entered.

Willow: Hey Giles want me to ask you if you wanted a Baby sitter.

Both Spike and Buffy looked at each other in confusion.

Buffy looked back at willow.

Buffy: Huh?

Willow: He just, I know you gave birth and he wouldn't be asking if she couldn't heal you but. He wants you too to go out and patrol tonight.

(Both Buffy and spike looked about of the window and noticed that it was nearly night fall)

Buffy: Oh right, Spike have you eaten today?

Spike: Yeah I did when I when and got you that water.

Buffy: Oh ok. Hmm Yeah ok Willow. Why didn't Giles just ask me himself?

Willow: Oh he was a bit worried that he over stepped his balance the other day.

Buffy: What do you mean?

Willow: When you both (She looked at Spike) Told us that you where pregnant.

Spike: Bloody right he over stepped the sodding balance.

Willow: Well yeah.

Buffy handed Sarah to Willow who left the room and went down stairs, Buffy got into something more comfortable for fighting. Strangely she had a lot of energy; Sarah had that effect on her. Spike felt the same way; he was really in the mood for kicking some Vampire ass tonight.

Buffy and Spike got weapons and went out the front door. It was a beautiful night for fighting evil, the moon was big and there was a nice cool breeze. They walked into the cemetery in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

There was a girl screaming and both Buffy and spike jumped into action. There sprinted of and saw that one vampire had a girl pinned down. Buffy tackled him, knocking him of off her. The vampire started to run.

Spike: I would run if I was you (He said to the girl, his face changed and he grabbed a stake and went after the other vampire)

Spike was fasted then Buffy he caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. The vampire jumped up and tried to punch spike in the face, spike ducked and kicked him in the ribs. Buffy had caught up with them now and went behind the vampire and staked him through the heart.

Vampire: Oh shit (Then disappeared into dust)

Buffy: Well that was fun (She said smiling)

Spike: Yep (Smiling back at her)

Buffy: Where did you learn to run like that (She asked him full of wonder)

Spike: I don't know I feel so energetic.

Buffy: I think that was the only vamp out her tonight, but I think we should do a couple more rounds just in case.

Spike and Buffy walked for a little bit longer, they walked past Spikes Crypt and stopped.

Buffy: Want to check it out?

Spike: Yeah if you want to (He said not very enthusiastic)

Buffy went and opened the crypt door, it creaked. She smiled to herself the memories. She walked in and spike followed. It was very dark, but spike got his light and lit a torch on the wall. The crypt had seen a better time. There where spike webs, dust and it looked like none had been here in months. S

Buffy: Wow

Spike: What?

Buffy: Memories (She said blushing)

Spike looked around. He smelled the air.

Spike: yeah no have been here in a while.

Buffy: You know the whole smelling thing is a little gross (She said laughing)

Spike laughed to giving her his boyish smile.

He smelled her arousal. He smiled again he hadn't even touched her and she was still turned on.

Spike moved towards her, she backed away teasing him until her back was against the wall. He smiled at her. He was only an inch away from her face, his body pushing in to her. Buffy put her hand on his crotch. His pants became very tight. Buffy turned him around so he was the one against the wall. She grounded herself against him, he moaned. He kissed her light while she kept pushing into him. The kisses became longer, harder and full of passion. Spike pushed Buffy back against the wall he could smell her arousal again it was a lot stronger than before. He pressed her harder against the wall and pulled her pants and underwear down. She grounded against him again, and moaned. Buffy rapped her legs around his waist her back still against the wall. He held her there kissing her while she fiddled with his belt buckle and undid his zipper. He slid inside of her she let out a loud moan. He started of slow and then went faster and faster. She screamed his name in pleasure when she came, and he did the same for her.

Buffy: Spike, I love you (She said out of breath)

Spike: I love you to (He kissed her)


End file.
